Una máscara perdida en Tokyo3
by LJ-90
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si por azares del destino Shinji encontrara la legendaria mascara de Loki?¿Y si la usara para llevar a cabo sus más locas ideas? Entra y averigualo...CAP4 ARRIBA!
1. ¿Shinji?

Una Mascara perdida en Tokyo 3

Capitulo primero

¿Shinji?

Shinji estaba sentado mirando un lago, el único que tenía salida al mundo fuera de Tokyo-3, estaba ahí intentando eludir la realidad ¿Por qué? Simple esta vez Asuka se había pasado en sus insultos y golpes, alzó su brazo para encontrar un "pequeño" punto morado, producto de un "suave" golpe por parte de Asuka, y en su rostro podía sentir la cachetada de Asuka también producto de la misma persona, todo esto por ser un "pervertido" e intentar "violar" a una chica "indefensa" (si como no….) , entiendase: Asuka se resbala y el la intenta ayudar a levantarse, eso fue un GRAN error, ya que Asuka al notar la mano de Shinji en su brazo y espalda lo golpeo hasta decir basta….

-Demonios- dijo el joven, -como me gustaría por lo menos por una vez poder vengarme de Asuka, hacerle algo y poder burlarme en su cara- pensaba el chico a la hora que su vista seguí enfocada en el lago, en eso pudo notar una bolsa en el lago, lo cual resultaba extraño ya que esa agua siempre había sido limpia y pura, la curiosidad invadió al muchacho y fue a la orilla para ver más de cerca la bolsa. Al estar en la orilla se dio cuenta que la bolsa no estaba muy lejos, estiró su brazo y la agarró, al hacer esto se resbaló, cayendo dentro del lago y mojándose toda la ropa, el chico suspiró molesto, todos estoy problemas por una estupida bolsa. Al salir del lago con la bolsa en su mano pudo darse cuenta que ya era de noche y el aire corría fuerte, por lo cual decidió empezar su camino hacia el hogar que compartía con Misato y Asuka, en el transcurso de su caminata se le ocurrió abrir la bolsa, aparte de basura pudo ver un objeto de madera, parecía una mascara antigua, tenia una letra L en la "nariz" que consistía en un pedazo de fierro pegado, dándole la impresión de una cara, aunque el chico se dio cuenta que era de madera, el artefacto tenia un tono verdoso, decidió quedarse con esto, al fin y al cabo no tenía muchas pertenencias……..

-Por fin- dijo un joven Shinji Ikari cuando abrió la puerta de su apartamento.

-Buenas noches Shinji-Kun, donde has….? ¿Qué es ese olor?- pregunto Misato a la vez que hacía muecas con su cara, dando a entender que el olor no era muy agradable.

-Buenas Misato-San, creo que soy yo, ya que caí dentro de un lago….

-Entonces metete rápido a la ducha muchacho, que apestas….

Mientras Shinji se dirigía al baño pudo ver que PenPen le pedía que abriera una lata de cerveza.

-¿Dónde esta Asuka?- preguntó el muchacho a la vez que abría la puerta del baño.

-Ella esta en……… ¡SHINJI SAL DEL BAÑO!- gritó una espantada Misato al darse cuenta de un factor muy importante.

-¿Por qué Misato?- pregunto Shinji a la vez que dirigía su vista dentro del baño, en eso noto una mancha rojiza y un par de ojos azules lo miraban, espera ¿ojos, eso significaba que……………..

-¡BAKA-HENTAI!- gritaba una muy molesta Asuka a la vez que golpeaba a un pobre Shinji.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji se hallaba sentado en la tina, aclarando Shinji tenia la mejilla roja color Eva-02 y un ojo morado, y para colmo ¡NI SIQUIERA HABIA VISTO NADA, bueno no es que eso le molestara mucho ese echo, pero por lo menos si se llevó esa golpiza debía de haber ganado algo , o no, Shinji intentó regalarse mientras disfrutaba del baño caliente, dirigió su vista al lavadero donde había puesto la mascara, no sabía porque pero parecía que era importante y no quería sacarle un ojo de encima, se termino de bañar y asegurándose de oler bien y tener el coraje suficiente para verle la cara a Asuka, aunque Misato ya debería de haberle explicado la situación. Tomó aire y jalo la puerta, se dirigió a la sala, pudo ver que la pelirroja estaba sentada, ella vestía sus ya clásicas polo sin mangas amarillo y unos shorts, la chica lo vio con una ira indescriptible en su rostro, Shinji tragó su saliva y se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina, preparó algo delicioso para Asuka y solo arroz para el a la velocidad de la luz y se sentó en la mesa, después de haberle alcanzado su plato a la chica.

-Disculpa por lo del baño, lo siento- dijo Shinji en apenas un susurro.

-Mas vales que lo sientas Tercero- gruño la chica.

-¿Dónde esta Misato?- preguntó el chico.

-En Nerv- le respondió la muchacha de golpe.

-Así que Tercero……dime…..te gusto lo que viste?- preguntó Asuka en un tono normal.

-QUE!...bueno…..lo que…..este como decirlo…….-respondía Shinji mientras adquiría un tono rojo.

-HENTAI!-gritaba Asuka entre molesta y divertida.

-Hey, en verdad no tuve la oportunidad de ver nada- dijo Shinji con la cara roja.

En eso Shinji se para y huye hacia su cuarto. Cierra la puerta y se tira en su cama, al dirigir su vista hacia un costado puede observar la mascara ahí. La agarra, se sienta sobre su cama y acerca el objeto hacia su rostro……..

-Baka-Shinji voy donde Hikari-grito Asuka a la hora de salir del apartamento, eso hizo que Shinji se sobresaltara y dejara caer el objeto. Al oír la puerta cerrarse Shinji decide salir de su cuarto, ve a PenPen con una mirada que significa que el pingüino tenia hambre, después de darle de comer se sentó a ver televisión pero se dio cuenta que de alguna forma el extraño objeto estaba a su costado, agarro la mascara, la observo detenidamente y la tiro hacia su habitación, después de un rato de cambiar canales decidió darle el control a PenPen, al fin y al cabo él podría utilizar la televisión mejor que él. Primero pensó en practicar con el chelo, pero descartó esa idea después de que PenPen lo mando a callar solo por pensar en voz alta, así que decidió meterse en su habitación y escuchar música, al entrar pudo ver que en su cama se encontraba aquella máscara, como incitándolo a cogerla se encontraba al costado de su fiel SDAT. Shinji acercó su mano hacia su reproductor pero una fuerza que no lograba comprender lo forzó a agarrar el otro objeto, la estudio por breves momentos, no era muy sotisficada y desde cierto punto de vista era horrible, eso hizo cruzar un pensamiento por su mente, tal vez si se la ponía podía asustar a Asuka cuando regresara, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, ya se podía imaginar a él con la mascara puesta saltando frente a Asuka apenas abriera la puerta, así se vengaría de todas, aunque probablemente le cueste un par de golpes, la victoria del momento sería suficientemente agradable, y mientras todos estos pensamientos cruzaban su mente acercaba la mascara a su rostro, entonces decidido corrió hacia el baño, con la mascara en mano, se vio en el espejo y acerco el objeto hacia su rostro, pero sucedió algo inexplicable, rompiendo todas las leyes de la física y química, la máscara se le pegó, aunque fue por breves instantes, ya que pudo despejarla al instante.

-¡Que rayos fue eso!- exclamo el adolescente mientras veía la mascara, había vuelto a su forma "normal" por decirlo de alguna manera.

-"Estare loco, lo que paso es imposible, probablemente respire mucho LCL y me a atrofiado el cerebro, aunque…." Pensaba Shinji, "bueno mañana iré a primera hora donde la doctora Ritsuko a hablarle sobre esto", pero pese a querer botar el objeto no pudo, más solo lo acercaba más, "Qué pasara si la acerco por completo", era lo que pensaba el Tercer Niño. En ese instante la máscara escapó de sus manos para pegarse por completo a su rostro, el chico se desespero e intentó despegársela de cualquier forma, el chico estaba aterrado.

-¡AYUDA! MISATO-SAN, ASUKA, ALGUIEN!- gritaba el chico, en ese instante su cuerpo empezó a girar como un tornado por todo el baño, el tornado era una mezcla de colores blanco, negro y ¿verde, el pequeño tornado siguió girando por todo el baño, golpeando todo lo que encontraba mientras emitía un grito ahogado. Al final el tornado paró, revelando a un adolescente, pero era todo lo opuesto al joven que antes había estado ahí, este tenía la mirada segura, su parada era relajada, como si nada le importara, su pelo negro estaba desordenado pero de forma atractiva y su mirada era muy parecida a la de Kaji, pero es aspecto más llamativo era que tenía el rostro verde, los dientes tan blancos que ya era inusual, y su ropa era la más sotisficada que se podría encontrar en los supermercados de Tokyo-3.

-Bien, parece ser que esta noche va a ser divertida- decía nuestro joven amigo mientras doblaba su cuello hacía los costados, al salir del baño pudo encontrarse con PenPen que reclamaba comida, ¿Shinji? Se arrodillo a la altura del pingüino.

-Que pasa PenPen, ¿Tienes hambre?

El pingüino solo movió sus alas como respuesta.

-Bueno- el cara verde saco una lata tamaño JUMBO de su bolsillo y se la puso enfrente de PenPen, la destapo y vertió el contenido en el pequeño plato que tenía el pingüino entre sus aletas, de más esta decir que todo el suelo termino embarrado de pescado, PenPen abrió sus pequeños ojos al máximo y su pequeña boca se abrió más de lo que debería-aquí tienes pequeño- dijo el joven mientras acariciaba la cabeza del animal.

-Voy a salir toda la noche, pero primero- el muchacho empezó a fabricar algo a velocidad ultrasónica, y dejaba una especie de muñeco colgado de tal manera que cuando abrieran la puerta el "monstruo" saltara y gritara un sonido desgarrador, Shinji admiro su trabajo, el monstruo parecía real, y se había inspirado de uno que vio cuando era niño, de un videojuego bien antiguo.

-Creo que se llama Némesis- dijo el muchacho antes de salir definitivamente.

El pingüino solo vio todo esto, vio el pescado, sonrió y empezó a comer.

El chico empezó a caminar por las calles de toda la ciudad, silbando y feliz, ya había alimentado a PenPen, se había vengado de Asuka, en eso recordó a Touji y ese golpe que le metió cuando se conocieron, aunque ahora eran amigos….

-De todas formas me tengo que vengar- dijo el muchacho con un brillo inusual en sus ojos, corrió a la velocidad de un auto formula 1, hasta llegar a la zona departamental donde vivía su "amigo", Shinji se metió y se dirigió hacia la casa de su compañero, tumbó la puerta de un patadon, como por arte de magia su ropa había cambiado, ahora estaba vestido estilo Rambo, con una cinta roja en su cabeza, balas colgada de su pecho muy a lo militar y para terminar el cuadro vestía pantalones de camuflaje y botas de cuero negras.

-TOUJI E VENIDO POR TI!- Gritó Shinji, su grito se escucho por todo el complejo departamental. Pero lo que paso a continuación lo dejo de piedra. En vez de salir Touji, lo que salio del cuarto fue una Ikari con ¿LA CAMISA DE TOUJI, eso significaba que…….A Shinji se le cayó la mandíbula, sus ojos salieron de sus orbitas y chilló como niña, y si, se convirtió en piedra ( N/A: Hablaba en serie cuando dije "se quedo de piedra") Aunque al ver a Touji salir de su habitación se recobró y alzo su metralleta y bazuca con dirección a su compañero, este lo observo y se tiro al piso.

-Por favor no nos mates, quien quiera que seas- rogó Touji.

-Lo siento, pero llego tu hora de morir- respondió Shinji con una voz que se asemejaba a la de su padre.

-No por favor- regaron los chicos.

-Hasta la vista, baby- susurro Shinji.

Entonces jaló el gatillo, de la metralleta salio un chorro de agua y de la bazuca un globo lleno de orina, que impactaron en el rostro del muchacho. Shinji aprovecho ese momento para sacar su cámara fotográfica y tomarle fotos a Touji, que por la "emoción" se mojo los pantalones. Touji cerró sus puños, se levantó y empezó a perseguir al sujeto por toda la casa, mientras Hikari le lanzaba todo lo que tenia a la mano, el chico verde logro escabullirse, aunque un jarrón le llego a la cabeza dejándolo con unas x en ves de ojos y un chinchon del tamaño de su puño, logro salir de la casa y salto por la ventana, aunque para su mala suerte cayo en un camión triturador de basura, justo en el momento cuando estaban triturando, así que salio como hoja de papel, aunque solo le basto soplar con un dedo en la boca para recuperarse, vio hacia arriba e hizo el signo de amor y paz mientras se iba corriendo.

-Bueno, ahora a vengarme de mi padre-dijo mientras corría hacia el departamento donde su padre descansaba.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No muchas personas sabían el más oscuro secreto del Comandante Ikari, que consistía en que………………el dormía con un osito llamado Teddy. Shinji al ver esto y por poco revienta de la risa, ver a Gendo Ikari abrazado de un osito y con una gorra de dormir no era usual en su vida, volvió a sacar su cámara y tomar fotos como loco, de todos los ángulos posibles. Después decidió que el cuarto de su viejo necesitaba una mano.

-El rosado te viene bien padre- menciono a la hora que se vestía de pintor y remodelaba el apartamento de rosado chillón, para al final sacar muy delicadamente a Teddy y partirle la cabeza en dos.

-Eso te pasa por que mi padre te quiso más que a mí- dijo Shinji a la hora que lo colgaba de manera que su padre lo vea cuando se levante.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji se despertó gracias al grito que vino de la sala, pudo diferenciar que era de Asuka y no el usual gritó que venia acompañado de Misato y una cerveza en mano, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero en especial la cabeza, al ver hacía su costado pudo ver la máscara y corrió al baño. Al verse en el espejo sintió un alivio inmenso.

-Solo una tonta pesadilla.

Al salir pudo ver a Asuka molesta encerrándose en su cuarto, y en la puerta pudo ver a su muñeco de Némesis!

-Pero….entonces….¿no fue un sueño?- decía Shinji mientras empezaba a sudar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Comandante Ikari se levantó y no sintió a su osito, aterrado vio su departamento. No le gusto la vista, todo estaba de rosado chillón y lo peor….su oso…..estaba colgado…….y con la cabeza partida en dos……

-TEDDY……………….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Gritó un MUY molesto Comandante.

11:45 AM-Departamento Ikari.

Dos agentes del gobierno hablaban con Gendo.

Gendo: Quiero al hijo de puta que hizo esto en menos de 56 horas entendido, agentes Scully y Fox?

Agentes: Sí señor.

Gendo (pensando): También contrataré a Bond para que haga este trabajo, esto no quedara impune, te vengare Teddy- pensaba Gendo mientras cerraba su puño y una lágrima salía de su mejilla.

Notas del Autor: Y?' No me digan que estuvo tan mal………….ya se que no tiene sentido y es muy estupido…………pero no se preocupen (o tiemblen, como deseen) mediante el fic avance habrá más trama. Conste que este fic no será actualizado muy pronto ya que sirve como medio de destresarse. Sin nada más que decir me despido.

Posdata: MAÑANA les doy 4 capítulos de The Child Of Love, LO JURO!


	2. Un pinguino enamorado Segundo round

Capitulo 2

Un pingüino enamorado/ Segundo Round

Shinji comía lo más tranquilo que su organismo le permitía, estaba 100 por ciento seguro que había tenido el sueño más raro de todos, pero si solo había sido un sueño que hacia el muñeco que había echo para asustar a Asuka en la sala? esto, lo exaltaba a más no poder, dirigió sus ojos hacía el reloj, faltaba poco para que empezaran las clases así que debía apresurarse antes que……

-¡BAKA ESTAMOS TARDE!- gritó una furiosa alemana mientras lo jalaba del cuello de su camisa hacia la calle. Ya en camino a la escuela el muchacho pudo notar que su acompañante estaba más molesta de lo usual.

-Oye Asuka…. ¿porque compraste ese muñeco tan feo?- preguntó un extremadamente nervioso Shinji Ikari.

-YO NO COMPRE ESA PORQUERÍA, Y CUANDO ME ENTERE QUIEN LO HIZO LO MATARE, OISTE?- Shinji estaba seguro que el grito de Asuka se pudo escuchar hasta Alemania.

-Si….si Asuka- respondió el muchacho.

-Acaso….tu sabes quien fue?- pregunto la muchacha con una mirada que convertiría a un ejercito en un montón de pollos fritos.

-N…no Asuka, como crees jajaja- intentó disimular el muchacho, aunque nada bien.

-BAKA-SHINJI DIME QUIEN FUE!-gritaba la alemana mientras perseguía al muchacho que corría por su vida.

-D……de acuerdo……..fue……..¿PenPen?- decía Shinji mientras seguía huyendo.

-CREES QUE SOY ESTUPIDA?- gritaba la muchacha aumentando la velocidad.

Felizmente para Shinji, desgraciadamente para Asuka el logro pasar el portón mientras las puertas se cerraban dejando a la extranjera afuera, esto le dio un momento de paz al chico, aunque esto no duro mucho ya que lo que vio no fue nada bonito. La chica uso toda la fuerza de su cuerpo y derrumbó la puerta de una patada, a Shinji se le abrieron los ojos a más no poder y su mandíbula chocó con el piso, aunque después se entero que los soportes del portón estaban oxidados……

-"Nota mental, nunca molestar a Asuka"- pensaba Shinji mientras seguía corriendo por su vida.

-BAKA, SI NO ME DICES TE DEJO SIN DESCENDENCIA- gruñía la alemana

Esto sirvió para darle Turbo al muchacho que acelero a todo lo que daban sus piernas, al fin pudo divisar el salón y una sonrisa cruzó su rostro, por lo menos Hikari podría tranquilizar a la chica, aunque de repente sintió que un brazo lo alcanzaba y detenía su huída.

-Ahora me dices quien fue o el apellido Ikari no vera otra generación- dijo la muchacha.

Esto basto para que Shinji se olvidara de la vergüenza, huyó, no importándole si su camisa se rompía en el proceso, cosa que sucedió y se logro meter al salón. Aunque decidió no haberlo echo, ya que se encontró con un Touji que olía muy mal y una Hikari que evadía la mirada de su novio cada 4 segundos, en ese instante el chico recordó que en su "sueño" le disparo a Touji un globo con orina, pero de ZORRILLO, y para colmo de males hoy le tocaba sentarse atrás de Touji, por lo cual casi muere de asfixia al negarse a respirar ese olor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oficina del Comandante Ikari 1:02 de la tarde.

Gendo Ikari se encontraba en su posición ergonometricamente perfecta, planeando su venganza contra la maldita escoria que había matado a Teddy, no pudo evitar que otra lagrima cayera de sus ojos, y si era necesario pararía sus planes y los de SEELE, nadie lastimaba a Gendo y salía vivo para contarlo, también esperaba los resultados de las MAGI respecto a quien pudo ser, todo NERV pararía sus actividades, y el ángel que interrumpiera esto obtendría una patada en la entrepierna por no dejarlo vengar a Teddy.

En eso la doctora Ritsuko entró a la oficina.

-¿Qué dicen las computadoras doctora?- preguntó Gendo intentando disimular la impaciencia en su voz.

-Las MAGI no esta seguro señor, dicen que hay demasiadas personas que lo odian y necesitaran más pruebas….

-Eso significa que tendrá que dar otro asalto la escoria.-reflexiono el Comandante.

-Señor, no cree que es un poco exagerado solo porque pintó su cuarto?- decía la doctora.

-Puede retirarse doctora- termino Gendo.

-De verdad señor, el rosado le sienta bien- dijo la mujer a la hora que salía de la oficina.

-El siguiente golpe…..puede ir contra Pablo- decía Gendo a la hora que un escalofrió corría por su espalda. Si perdía a Pablo ya habría perdido todo. El Comandante alzó su teléfono y marcó el numero 1.

-Sí?-respondió un hombre en la otra línea.

-Quiero que se incremente la seguridad de Pablo en un 78 por ciento.-dijo el hombre con voz calma y fría.

-Señor no le parece mucho……de acuerdo-termino el soldado.

Gendo colgó y llamó a su ViceComandante.

-Comunícame con Bond- dijo en una voz fría-y dile a los agentes que dupliquen sus esfuerzos.

-Sí señor-respondió el anciano a la hora que le entregaba un teléfono.

-Bond, habla el Comandante Gendo Ikari, necesito un trabajo………

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El timbré del descansó sonó, y aunque para la mayoría de estudiantes este era un símbolo de alivio para Shinji Ikari era un símbolo de pánico, pudo ver la melena roja de la chica alemana correr hacía él, así que como no era ningún idiota saltó sobre todas las carpetas y corrió hacía la oficina del director, apenas cruzó la puerta el director lo vio con cara de más-vale-que-sea-importante, Shinji hizo la improvisación más grande de su vida, vomito y vomito un poco más, el director se asqueó y llamo a Misato para que lo recogiera inmediatamente, por lo menos en lo que iba del día algo pasaba bien pensó el muchacho.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PenPen se encontraba en un dilema, no podía salir de su refrigerador ya que estaba como una pelota de básquet, pero si no salía iba a tener que hacer sus necesidades ahí mismo, así que decidió esperar hasta que Misato saliera, al oír que la puerta se abría y pasos adentro casi llora de la frustración pero al escuchar la voz de Shinji salió como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, después de todo el le había dado la lata tamaño JUMBO, o no? Después de rodar hacía el baño y hacer sus necesidades, el pingüino observo por su ventana secreta, ahí como siempre pudo ver a Penny, la pinguina que vivía en el departamento de en frente, pero también podía ver al macho, un pingüino más grande y fuerte que PenPen, el pingüino de Misato decidió dejar de torturarse y salió del baño.

-Hola PenPen, que raro, hace un rato podría jurar que estabas bien gordo y ahora estas normal-decía Shinji en voz baja (N/A: ojala que el chico no entre al baño en un tiempo).

El pingüino siguió de largo y se encamino hacía el refrigerador, mientras Shinji entraba a su cuarto, se tiró en su cama y sintió algo en su espalda, al levantar sus manos pudo ver que eran las fotos que había tomado la noche anterior.

-Ahora estoy convencido que no fue un sueño- reflexionaba el muchacho a la hora que veía las fotos de Touji con los pantalones mojados y de su padre durmiendo con Teddy. No pudo evitar que se le formara una sonrisa, el chico bostezo, había pasado mucho ese día y ya estaba cansado, aparte que se había salvado de la nivelación que habría en la tarde a causa que no hubo clases por el ataque del ultimo ángel, eso significaba que Asuka lo mataría en la noche, lo que le daba toda la tarde para dormir, en eso escuchó el deslizar de su puerta y vio a PenPen con una lata de cerveza en su mano, así que la cogió y la abrió solo que la cerveza estaba agitada y toda su cara termino mojada, esto hizo que el tercer niño durmiera en un sueño profundo (N/A: Shinji no resiste la bebida…Shinji no resiste la bebida….jejeje). PenPen decidió salir de la habitación pero encontró un objeto extraño, no era el SDAT ni el chelo del muchacho, tampoco esas revistas que le compraban al pingüino mensualmente "Las Pinguinas de aguas calidas más ardientes de este mes", era una máscara media extraña, decidió llevársela y jugar con ella, al fin y al cabo no tenia nada que hacer, al llegar a la sala dejo el objeto en el sillón mientras buscaba pescado, después de comer un refrigerio se puso a observar la máscara, era para nada sotisficada, más bien era rustica, el pingüino decidió probársela para matar el tiempo, pero hubo un hecho que le llamó la atención, la máscara pareció brillar cuando la miró, pero el pingüino se acercó con más cautela, al acercar su rostro al objeto de madera, este saltó y atrapo al pingüino igual que hizo con Shinji el día anterior, el pingüino se convirtió en un pequeño tornado que empezó a dar vueltas por toda la sala, haciendo caer la mesa y botando el televisor, así hasta que se metió en su refrigerador, la puerta de este se cerró aunque estaba abriéndose mientras el tornado no paraba, la puerta salio volando y reveló a un PenPen muy diferente al usual, este tenía su cabeza desordenada, no típica del siempre aseado PenPen, también tenia las franjas en vez de negras verdes, aunque solo en su rostro y su porte era completamente rígido, sacando mecho y de mirada juguetona, muy típica de Kaji cuando se quiere ligar a una chica. El pingüino corrió hacia el baño y observo por su ventana a Penny, también pudo ver al macho, no sabía como se llamaba ni le interesaba, PenPen juntó sus aletas y observo el techó con una sonrisa, estaba pensando en como deshacerse del otro pingüino y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue mandarlo a la luna poniéndole dinamita en el trasero, PenPen empezó a reír como un maniaco por esa idea mientras se mordía la lengua para no ocasionar bulla, entonces salió del apartamento lo más rápido posible y llegó sigilosamente al apartamento de Penny, así que PenPen se presentó a los otros dos pingüinos, PenPen cambió su atuendo por uno más adecuado, una corbata sobre su pecho desnudo y unos pequeños pantalones.

(Cambió de modo: Lenguaje de pingüinos)

-Hola, me llamó PenPen y vengo en paz- dijo el pingüino de Katsuragi.

-Este…..hola-respondió Penny ruborizándose. PenPen alzo una ceja sin que los otros lo notaran.

-Y les doy como regalo esto- decía mientras le daba el pescado más fino (N/A el más caro porque todos son iguales) para la hembra y un cinturón negro para el macho, mientras reía para sus adentros ya que el cinturón tenía una pequeña mecha que serviría para reventarla y según sus cálculos lo llevarían justo al costado de la Lanza de Longinius. El acompañante de Penny se lo puso de buena gana y se fue a ver en un pequeño espejo, PenPen muy sutilmente prendió la mecha y el cinturón exploto llevándose al pingüino por el techo.

-Robert- gritó la hembra.

PenPen aprovechó ese momento para preparar una cena romántica en menos de tres segundos, con velas y todo y sentó a Penny en su asiento mientras el tomaba el suyo.

-Así que Penny¿tienes algún hobby o…..-el pingüino no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que, al parecer no era bueno en números y no calculo bien, así que Robert reventó una ventana e impulsado por la explosión empujó a PenPen tan fuerte que este salió volando, reventando la pared del apartamento, dejando sus globos oculares atrás que no tardaron en reunirse con su dueño, por alguna razón el choque hizo que entrara por la ventana del baño de su apartamento, chocara con la puerta abriéndola y entrara a su refrigerador, dejando la máscara en la puerta que daba hacía la habitación de Shinji.

-¿Que rayos pasa?- se preguntaba el muchacho mientras abría la puerta de su habitación y encontraba el objeto que le había causado todos los problemas la noche anterior.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No era usual para el mejor espía de todo el mundo estar buscando por pistas en una habitación rosada.

-Esto es ridículo- decía el agente 007 mientras removía muebles y buscaba con su scanner rastros de cualquier cosa.

-Este tipo es un profesional- reflexionaba mientras prendía un cigarrillo. Pero se dio cuenta de algo, había pisadas por todo el departamento que después cambiaban por huellas de llantas y aunque era muy raro decidió seguirlas en su automóvil hasta llegar a un complejo de departamentos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji levantó la máscara y la observo detenidamente.

-Es imposible…….pero que pasaría si……..-musitaba Shinji mientras observaba el objeto.

-Es una tontería- término de decir mientras botaba el objeto dentro de su habitación

Se dirigió hacia el refrigerador y saco una botella de soda ante los ojos de PenPen y mientras la abría empezó a sudar y mandar miradas a su cuarto, PenPen se puso nervioso y juntó la puerta rota de su "cuarto". Shinji no lo resistió más y corrió hacia su habitación. PenPen pudo escuchar truenos y ver relámpagos saliendo de la habitación del muchacho, después pudo ver un tornado de tonalidades negra, plomo y verde salir del mismo cuarto, al parar pudo ver al mismo chico del día anterior. Aunque esta vez llevaba un polo plomo, encima una casaca negra y una cadena colgada del cuello, unos jeans azules de última moda y unos zapatos que combinaban con todo y unos lentes de sol.

-Parece que va a ser una noche interesante, no? PenPen?- reía el muchacho mientras planeaba comprar todas las cosas que un muchacho de su edad podría desear. En ese momento se dio cuenta de un factor de inmensa importancia. NO TENÍA DINERO!

-¡COMO SE SUPONE QUE COMPRE TODO LO QUE QUIERO SI NO ME PAGAN NI UN MISERO CENTAVO!- grito el muchacho, su grito se pudo escuchar hasta la escuela donde justo estaban terminando las clases y cierta pelirroja corría hacia su hogar con un solo pensamiento, como torturar a Shinji.

-Uh, ya se- decía el chico mientras una sonrisa cruzaba su cara y alzaba su pierna para salir a su velocidad de Formula 1. –Nos vemos- dijo el chico mientras salía.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en el cuartel general de NERV Gendo se encontraba en su mítica posición, pensando en como torturar al miserable.

-"Capaz hacer que los Eva series lo coman vivo"-era uno de los muchos pensamientos que cruzaban su mente. Por estar pensando no se dio cuenta que un brazo que parecía no tener huesos se arrastraba por el piso y se metía en el bolsillo del saco, logrando sacar su billetera y llevándosela.

-Genial- dijo el adolescente mientras contaba todo el dinero que su viejo tenía en su billetera.-Ahora podré comprar todo lo que desee. Pero al buscar por las tarjetas de crédito pudo ver tres fotos, uno de su padre y su mama, otra de su padre y Teddy, y otra de su padre y……………..

-¿ELMO?- grito Shinji al ver la foto de su padre abrazando en efecto un Elmo rojo.

-"LE PREOCUPA MÁS UN ESTUPIDO PELUCHE QUE SU HIJO, YA SE JODIO EL MUY HIJO DE PUTA"- pensaba Shinji mientras se dirigía al supermercado para quebrar a su padre, mientras tiraba la foto en la que se podía leer: PABLO Y YO XD

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el mejor supermercado de la ciudad Shinji caminaba comprando de todo un poco, ropa, comida, artículos deportivos y juegos, hasta un televisor plasma de 70 pulgadas y un bluerunner (el sucesor del DVD), un nuevo SDAT con opción para más de 800000 canciones y muchas cosas más. Cuando a Shinji se le acaba el efectivo solo reventaba una de las tarjetas de su padre, pidió que todo sea llevado con cautela hacía su departamento en ese mismo instante. Mientras realizaba una de las compras de anime y pagaba con la tarjeta pudo ver a Rei Ayanami en uno de los sitios donde vendían verduras. Shinji corrió hacia ella y adopto la pose Kaji número 89 de conquista según su segunda edición.

-Hola señorita- dijo Shinji en la voz más atractiva que podía sacar.

Y Ayanami como siempre solo lo ignoro mientras sacaba el poco de efectivo que manejaba para pagar.

-Yo me hago cargo de eso- dijo el chico mientras daba la tarjeta de su padre como pago.

-Señor…..esta tarjeta ya llego a su limite- dijo el muchacho encargado.

-Prueba con esta entonces- respondió sin quitar su mirada ni su sonrisa de la chica de pelos azules.

Después de terminar de pagar Shinji empezó a acompañar a Rei.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó la chica a su inusual acompañante.

-Quise hacer algo lindo por una chica linda- le contestó de manera suave su acompañante.

La chica de cortos cabellos se sonrojó y tomo su bus, pero antes de subir le dijo.

-Gra…..gracias.

El muchacho llevó las compras que podía en sus manos al departamento, cuando llegó noto que nadie estaba ahí, así que dejo que los chicos de las tiendas pusieran las cosas en su habitación. En eso notó que Kaji entraba a la casa y pudo escuchar a Misato y a Asuka muy cerca de ahí, con eso se le heló la sangre, Kaji lo llegó a ver en el momento que Asuka y Misato abrían la puerta.

Shinji estaba de espaldas con Kaji a su derecha, Shinji sostenía una guitarra eléctrica y Kaji un bajo.

Hope dangles on a string

Like slow spinning redemption

Winding in and winding out

The shine of which has caught my eye

Shinji cantaba con Kaji respaldando con el bajo frente a unas muy sorprendidas Asuka y Misato que no salían de su trance a ver a Kaji y otra persona que no conocían estar dedicándoles una canción y nada mal por cierto.

And roped me in

So mesmerizing, so hypnotizing

I am captivated

Decía Shinji con un pequeño coro de Kaji mientras veía a Asuka con una mirada soñadora y enamorada, mientras Kaji hacia lo mismo con Misato

I am Vindicated

I am selfish

I am wrong

I am right

I swear I'm right

I swear I knew it all along

And I am flawed

But I am cleaning up so well

I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself

Seguía cantando Shinji con Kaji como coro mientras se acercaba a Asuka, lo mismo que Kaji hacía lo mismo con Misato dejándolas sin escapatoria.

So clear

Like the diamond in your ring

Cut to mirror your intentions

Oversized and overwhelmed

The shine of which has caught my eye

And rendered me so isoloated, so motivated

I am certain now that

Cantaba Shinji con voz baja, mientras miraba el piso y se alejaba de Asuka igual que su acompañante.

I am Vindicated

I am selfish

I am wrong

I am right

I swear I'm right

I swear I knew it all along

And I am flawed

But I am cleaning up so well

I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself

Volvía a cantar el muchacho mientras se pegaba a la pelirroja sin quitarle la vista de encima, lo cual la hacía sonrojar, mientras Misato no podía creer que Kaji le estuviera tocando una canción¿eso significaba que de verdad la quería?

So turn

Up the corners of your lips

Part them and feel my finger tips

Trace the moment, fall forever

Defense is paper thin

Just one touch and I'd be in

Too deep now to ever swim against the current

So let me slip away 3x

So let me slip against the current

and let me slip away 4x

Mientras cantaba el muchacho se acercaba peligrosamente hacia los labios de Asuka mientras Kaji se arrodillaba frente a Misato que estaba paralizada y con lagrimas en sus ojos, lagrimas de alegría, mientras Asuka se sonrojaba a más poder y esperaba un beso que nunca llego.

I am Vindicated

I am selfish

I am wrong

I am right

I swear I'm right

I swear I knew it all along

And I am flawed

But I am cleaning up so well

I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself

Gritaba Shinji mientras se alejaba rápidamente de la alemana que se quedo paralizada en su lugar, mientras Kaji se levantaba y besaba a Misato.

Slight hope

It dangles on a string

Like slow spinning redemption...

Fue lo ultimo que cantó el chico antes de salir del apartamento.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El chico verde al salir del bloque de apartamentos se pudo encontrar con el extremadamente famoso agente James Bond, también conocido como 007, se sentía tensión en el aire, de la nada Shinji tenia colgando de su sujetador (no se como se llaman de verdad) una pistola, el súper agente se dio cuenta que había encontrado a su objetivo, pero antes que pudiera hacer nada Shinji lo noqueo de un golpe.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- se pudo escuchar el grito de un muchacho por todo Tokyo-3, el chico agitaba su mano en el aire mientras lagriman salían de sus ojos.

-Creo que me rompí los dedos- decía el chico mientras veía al agente-Seguramente te mando mi padre-dijo mientras un pensamiento cruzaba su alocada mente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Entrega para el señor Ikari- pudo escuchar Ikari Gendo por su puerta, ya había echo que pinten su apartamento de negro, menos un cuarto donde descansaban los restos de Teddy, Gendo decidió abrir la puerta solo para encontrarse con un repartidor de cara verde dándole un paquete gigante.

-Si puede firmar aquí –decía el chico a la hora que le daba pluma y papel.

Después de firmar y que el chico se retirara Gendo abrió el paquete y dentro pudo ver……………

-¿Bond?- decía el Comandante.

Y en efecto ahí se encontraba el mejor agente del mundo vestido con un uniforme muy revelador si fuera mujer, pero como era usado por un hombre se veía grotesco, con un exceso de maquillaje en el rostro y el pelo cortado dejando muchos huecos, resultado MUY VERGONZOSO.

-Maldito seas escoria-dijo Gendo mientras botaba la caja con todo y agente a la basura.

Notas del autor: Segundos capítulos, siempre más largos, nunca mejores. Bueno eso deberán decidirlo ustedes, así que aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de este fic, gracias a todos por sus reviews que me ayudaron e inspiraron, y si quieren pueden mandar ideas en un mensaje privado que serán apreciadas. Muchas Gracias…….

Posdata: La canción se llama Vindicated y es de Dashboard Confessional.


	3. Misato Strikes El plan de PenPen

Capitulo 3

Misato Strikes/ El plan de PenPen

Cierto chico Japonés bostezo en la comodidad de su cuarto, el joven pestañeo y lo primero que le llamo la atención es que seguía vivo, a esta hora Asuka ya debería haberlo matado por el incidente del muñeco, dirigió su vista hacia el objeto que tenia a su costado, uno que se había vuelto medianamente familiar, aquella mascara que había encontrado en el lago días atrás y al levantarse pudo ver que su cuarto estaba repleto de cajas y montañas de las mejores tiendas de la ciudad.

-Oh mierda- exclamo el muchacho

Al salir de su cuarto pudo ver que Misato estaba feliz, Y NI SIQUIERA TENIA UNA CERVEZA EN MANO, esto estaba raro.

-¿Qué pasa Misato-san? Estas muy feliz y sin una botella en mano- pregunto el chico cuidando sus palabras.

-Oh Shinji-kun, lo que pasa es que hoy es un día especial...- respondió la tutora con una inmensa sonrisa.

-Oh Misato, lo que pasa es que ya regresaste con Kaji – gruño la alemana mientras salía de su cuarto con su ropa de escuela.

Shinji espero la usual discusión que siempre venia después de mencionar ese nombre en el hogar, pero la discusión nunca sucedió. Más bien solo incremento su sonrisa.

-Aparte de ese hecho señorita Langley- Shinji no pudo notar extrañarse¿Misato aceptando sus sentimientos por Kaji, eso no era posible, a excepción que el hombre se haya puesto la mascara y le haya dedicado serenata, Shinji nunca supo lo cerca que estuvo eso de la realidad- es que hoy...¡TENGO DIA LIBRE!- grito mientras abría la primera cerveza del día y la tragaba, resultando su característico grito por el hecho.

Asuka solo exhala y se sienta a esperar su desayuno que nunca llego, mas bien Shinji se encaminaba hacia la puerta de salida.

-Baka¿dónde esta mi desayuno?- pregunto la pelirroja.

En respuesta el muchacho apunto hacia el reloj, estaban con la hora a las justas.

-OH MIERDA!- exclamo la muchacha mientras corría jalando a Shinji, mientras este intentaba pararse sin éxito, terminando resignándose a llegar de esa manera al colegio.

-Bueno PenPen¿competencia de bebidas?- dijo la mujer a su pingüino con una sonrisa en su rostro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es increíble lo rápido que puede correr una chica cuando esta apurada, Shinji pudo ver manchas de lo que parecían ser corredores atléticos, un chico en bicicleta y un muchacho en una moto...

-¿Asuka, puedes reducir la velocidad, mi espalda me esta doliendo...-dijo el chico tan suave que hasta a el mismo le costo oír, aunque parece que Asuka tenia un oído mega desarrollado.

-COMO TE ATREVES A PEDIRME UN FAVOR DESPUÉS DE LO DE AYER- grito la muchacha mientras paraba tan abruptamente que por poco el chico sigue hacia delante.

-A...que te refieres...con lo de ayer Asuka?- el chico no podía creer que la alemana sabia sobre la mascara.

-NO TE HAGAS EL IDIOTA CONMIGO- seguía gritando Asuka mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el.

-Pero Asuka...al principio yo no sabia lo que hacia...- se intentaba explicar el muchacho, mientras pensamientos de el en un hospital psiquiátrico pasaban por su mente, también de el mismo tratando escapar y de su padre ordenando que le dieran un ¡ENEMA, el chico tembló ante este pensamiento.

-DIME QUIEN COMPRO EL MUÑECO ANTES QUE TE DEJE SIN DESCENDENCIA!- volvió a gritar la chica de origen extranjero.

Shinji se sintió tan aliviado de saber que Asuka no sabia nada sobre la mascara que ni escucho sobre la amenaza, solo se quedo sonriendo y Asuka siendo quien es, lo confundió con una acción de pervertido, y como a ella no le gusta amenazar en vano ya pueden imaginar que sucedió...

-Baka- dijo la chica mientras caminaba molesta hacia la escuela, de todas formas ya estaba tarde, mientras dejaba a un MUY adolorido Shinji tirado en el pavimento, cabe resaltar que el chico estaba llorando mientras intentaba mitigar el dolor en su entrepierna...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oficina de Gendo Ikari 12:38 Medio Día.

Gendo Ikari miraba su teléfono repetidamente en lo que llevaba del día mientras observaba el reloj, esperaba con terror el momento en que la seguridad de NERV llamara indicando que habían perdido a Pablo, el solo echo de pensar en eso le hacia sentir un terror jamás vivido, si la maldita basura asesina Teddys había podido humillar a James Bond¿qué le aseguraba que la seguridad de NERV estaba capacitada para proteger a Pablo, ya había amenazado por enésima vez a los agentes Fox y Scully que aumentaran sus intentos de encontrar a la rata asquerosa. En eso el teléfono sonó.

-Gendo Ikari al habla- dijo el comandante de NERV intentando esconder el nerviosismo en su voz.

-Somos nosotros señor- Gendo pudo reconocer la voz del agente Fox.

-¿Ya encontraron al sujeto?-pregunto el hombre de NERV.

-Todavía no señor, pero según algunas pistas es posible que ataque que vuelva a aparecer esta noche- dijo el hombre al otro lado de la línea en un tono de voz tranquila.

-¿Por qué dice eso agente?- pregunto Ikari muy curioso.

-Todas las pistas llevan a la conclusión que este hombre ataca de noche.

-Quiero que lo encuentren, les doy dos días o les pasara lo de Bond- dijo el comandante antes de colgar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los agentes Fox y Scully escucharon esto y no pudieron evitar que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo. Ambos sabían de lo que era capaz Gendo y también sabían que le había echo a James, lo había torturado, y al no decir nada del "sujeto" excepto irrealidades Gendo lo mando a la hoguera.

-Tal vez debamos renunciar- dijo la mujer.

-No podemos, solo aceleraríamos nuestra muerte- reflexiono el hombre.

-Podríamos huir- dijo la chica en un susurro.

-Tal vez, tal vez...- decía el hombre mientras prendía el motor del auto esperando el anochecer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato sacaba todas las cervezas restantes de su refrigerador, el piso estaba repleto de latas vacías mientras parecía que el refrigerador de la mujer no tenía fin cuando se trataba de bebidas alcohólicas.

-Ultimo lote PenPen- dijo la mujer de cabellos violetas (N/A: parece ser que si tenia fin después de todo) mientras intentaba quedarse de pie. El alcohol parecía ya haber echo efectos en la mujer mientras su mascota no mostraba ningún signo de borrachera. Ambos empezaron a beber de forma intercalada para ver quien dormía primero, mientras podían ver como los primeros rayos de sol se ocultaban.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que cuide la cerveza? Shinji puede ir a comprar más- dijo la mujer a la hora que su mascota bebía, el ave emitió un sonido y la mujer se espanto.

-¡COMO QUE NO VA A HABER CERVEZA POR UN TIEMPO!- grito la mujer a lo que el ave respondió con otro sonido.

-¡QUE LOS EMPLEADOS ESTAN DE HUELGA, mierda- dijo la mujer a la hora que pensaba racionalizar su bebida favorita

Después de 40 minutos PenPen mostraba los signos clásicos de borrachera y Misato también. En ese instante tanto el pingüino como la chica notaron un factor de suma importancia, SOLO HABIA UNA CERVEZA EN LA MESA, los dos seres se quedaron observando para ver quien era el mas rápido y cogía la cerveza primero, parecía sacado de una película de vaqueros, ambos esperando que el otro haga el primer movimiento hasta que la mujer se adelanto, el pingüino no perdió tiempo y salto havia la mesa, y con una habilidad que solo sacaba cuando de cerveza se trataba cogio el objeto deseado y huyo.

-PENPEN VUELVE!- grito la mujer mientras corría detrás del animal.

PenPen no era ningún animal idiota así que huyo hacia el lugar mas cercano, el cuarto de Shinji, donde pudo ver la mascara puesta en la cama con la "cara" hacia abajo, cerro la puerta y pensó en usar la mascara para huir, en eso escucho la puerta abrirse y vio a Katsuragi, PenPen no tuvo otra opción que lanzar la cerveza hacia los pies de la mujer, haciendo que esta resbalara y dándole la oportunidad de huir, pero no noto que la chica cayo de cara hacia la mascara, como en anteriores ocasiones un tornado se formo, aunque de tonalidades verdes, púrpura y roja, dando como resultado a una Misato con cara verde, aunque esta vez se le veía bien, una mirada soñadora y una ropa parecida a la que usa en NERV, solo que este era mas militarizado. Mientras PenPen salía de la habitación pudo escuchar el sonido peculiar de una persona siendo afectada por el poder de la mascara, y esa persona solo podía ser………. A PenPen se le abrieron los ojos al máximo mientras volteaba lentamente hacia el cuarto de Shinji, cuando vio a una silueta salir del cuarto. Era Misato con un look totalmente distinto al usual.

-Hola PenPen, hoy va a ser una noche ocupada jejejeje- decía la mujer mientras agarraba al pingüino y le arrancaba la cerveza de las alas, acto seguido le empezó a dar vueltas terminando que se convirtiera en un tornado y terminara metido en su refrigerador. La muchacha rió como loca mientras salía del apartamento.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaji no tenía la mas remota idea de que mosca le había picado para haberle tocado una canción a Misato, era cierto que el tenia sentimientos por ella más allá de el deseo carnal, el creía que la amaba, pero eso era diferente a tocarle una serenata, por mucho que la quería eso era una clara indicación de amor….aunque por todo eso se había llevado una MUY buena recompensa…

-Ya no se que hacer- decía el hombre mientras se dirigía al apartamento de su "novia".

-Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a llamarla así- pensaba el agente para sus adentro, en ese instante vio a una joven realmente hermosa, y los instintos obraron primero que la mente y adopto su pose numero 98 de conquista con la mirada numero 17, esa combinación era mortal.

-Disculpe señorita, no se si sonara atrevido pero, usted es una mujer muy atractiva- dijo Kaji en un susurro mientras besaba la mano de la mujer que solo se sonrojaba.

-Muchas….gracias….señor?...- preguntó la muchacha.

-Kaji-respondió, le gustaría ir a tomar un café?- decía el hombre mientras veía directamente hacia los ojos de la chica.

Una sombra se movía entre los arbustos mientras veía esta escena con furia asesina al hombre que coqueteaba con aquella extraña, la sombra, mejor conocida como Misato Katsuragi apretaba los dientes, al escuchar la invitación a un cita, no espero a escuchar la respuesta de la mujer y saco una bazooka, apunto a la mujer y disparo, el misil se llevo a la mujer hacia el cielo, ante la mirada incrédula de Kaji, la chica de rostro verde solo sonrió mientras se convertía en un tornado y se dirigía a otro lugar…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos hombres se encontraban en la puerta de la fábrica de cerveza de la ciudad, cuidaban que la policía no entrara y parara la huelga, si no les pagaban no trabajarían, era justo, verdad?. En ese instante pudieron divisar un tornado verde que se acercaba a gran velocidad y paraba delante suyo, revelando ser una hermosa mujer aunque de rostro verde….

-Hola señorita¿le puedo ofrecer algo?- decía uno de los hombres, este tenía un cuerpo voluminoso y miraba a la mujer con ojos soñadores.

-Sí, tal vez desee algo?- pregunto el otro que era muy parecido al primero.

Misato solo se quedo mirando la puerta con cara seria, agarró a los dos hombres y los alzó, se acercó a la puerta y la derrumbó, todos los huelguistas observaron a la mujer con los dos hombres que tenía en los brazos como si no pesaran nada.

-QUIERO CERVEZA!- grito la mujer antes de empezar a dar vueltas como tornado y acercarse a las maquinas donde embotellaban la bebida……

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato abrió sus ojos con un dolor de cabeza usual, no recordaba lo sucedido el día anterior pero culpó a la bebida, ella debía dejar de beber de esa manera, al alzar la vista pudo ver que su cuarto estaba repleto de botellas de todos los tamaños de cerveza y una de esas maquinas que pueden tener hasta 20 litros de cerveza.

-¿Qué tanto tome anoche?- se pregunto mientras se arreglaba.

Mientras afuera del cuarto PenPen huía sigilosamente con cierta mascara en su posesión.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuarto usado para las reuniones de SEELE.

SEELE03: Ikari¿Cómo te atreves a posponer la Instrumentalisación por cosas como esta?.

SEELE05: SEELE no parara sus planes por esta estupidez.

Gendo: La complementación se llevara a cabo pronto, primero quiero encargarme de esto.

KEEL: NO PARAREMOS NUESTROS PLANES POR UN ESTUPIDO OSO.

Gendo se levanta de su asiento.

-ESCUCHENME BIEN VIEJOS DE MIERDA, ACA SE HACE LO QUE YO DIGO, Y SI YO DIGO QUE TEDDY SERA VENGADO ES QUE ¡TEDDY SERA VENGADO!.

KEEL: No faltes el respeto a SEEL Ikari, nuestra paciencia es limitada.

Gendo: Apuesto a que si alguien mataría a alguno de sus ositos ustedes estarían igual, o necesitan vivirlo para comprender?-lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa malévola en su cara.

SEEL10: De acuerdo Ikari, no hay que volvernos violentos, tienes 2 semanas, después todo volverá a la normalidad.

KEEL: Esta reunión ha acabado, y Ikari, cuida a Pablo- dijo el monolito antes que la habitación se volviera oscura.

-Hijo de puta- dijo Gendo mientras salía de la habitación.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji corría por las calles de Tokyo 3 mientras una alemana lo perseguía con una sartén en la mano.

FLASHBACK:

Shinji esta preparando el desayuno para el y Asuka ya que Misato salió temprano para una junta en NERV. Le da su plato a la alemana mientras el se sienta en su silla, el puede ver que la muchacha ve su plato con mala cara.

-Qué sucede Asuka?- preguntó el joven.

-¿Qué sucede…..que sucede, lo que pasa es que me lo has dado muy quemado, NI PARA ESO SIRVES, SI TENGO QUE ESTAR AGUANTANDO A UNA PORQUERIA DE HOMBRE QUE NO……

-CALLATE POR LA MISMA MIERDA!- gritó el chico parándose de su asiento.

-¿Qué me has dicho?- dijo la alemana entre sorprendida y molesta.

-SI TANTO TE MOLESTA COMO COCINO ENTONCES PREPARA TU MISMA TU COMIDA!- dijo el chico, y cuando acabo se dio cuenta que había gritado y a Asuka, eso no podía ser bueno.

-Baka……¡TE VOY A MATAR!- decía mientras cogia la sartén.

Shinji no perdió tiempo y salio del lugar…..

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Shinji seguía huyendo, sabiendo que le podía hacer Asuka si lo llegaba a agarrar….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PenPen esperaba el anochecer sentado en la terraza de su apartamento, los chicos tenían cosas que hacer y Misato tenia "algo" que hacer con Kaji, así que nadie se interpondría entre el y Penny, los rayos de sol cesaron y observo la mascara. Todo estaba igual que la ultima vez, se acercó al objeto, como se esperaba el objeto se pego a su rostro y lo convirtió en un tornado, cuando cesó revelo al mismo pingüino de noches anteriores, que ahora sonreía de forma burlona, saco un sombrero, papeles y un lápiz mientras formulaba un plan para deshacerse de Robert……

PenPen admiro su plan, era perfecto y si todo salía bien no volvería a ver a Robert en su vida, rió mientras se tiraba al piso, después salto por la terraza y saco un paracaídas, aterrizando en la casa de Penny.

(Cambio de modo, lenguaje de pingüinos)

Robert¡TU, vamos a pelear, no creas que me olvide de lo que me hiciste!

PenPen alza una ceja sin que los demás lo notaran.

-Si, disculpa por eso….-digo el pingüino poniendo cara de inocente.

-Pues esto se arregla a golpes- dijo Robert mientras jalaba sus alas, como si se remangara un polo.

PenPen¿Acaso ella es Miriam? (una de las pingüinos mas famosas y calientes)

Robert (con corazones en los ojos)¿Dónde?

PenPen aprovecha ese momento para ponerle una cuerda en la pata del pingüino, este voltea con furia en los ojos.

-NADIE ME MIENTE SOBRE MIRIAM!- grito Robert mientras se lanzaba a PenPen, este ni se movió, cuando Robert estaba muy cerca algo lo paro, la soga, PenPen vio hacia un costado y levanto ambas cejas, Robert salió volando y termino metiéndose a las tuberías, PenPen se vistió con terno y corbata, le dio un empujo a Penny que se convirtió en un tornado, al parar estaba con un vestido espectacular, por lo menos para un pingüino, PenPen la agarra y acercó sus rostros mientras Robert cruzaba por todas las esquinas de la casa, golpeando lo que se encontrara en el camino, floreros, televisores, radio, etc. Que parecían haber sido puestos ahí a propósito….

Las mejillas de Penny se volvieron rojas mientras esperaba el beso….

En ese momento Robert se entrevero con PenPen y ambos salieron por la ventana del departamento, en plena aire PenPen lo empujo y se libró de Robert, solo para darse cuenta que ahora el llevaba la soga en el pie, la soga lo jalo hasta las cloacas y lo hizo nadar por todo el desagüe, mientras Robert intentaba frenar su caída agitando sus alas, pero como los pingüinos no están hechos para volar……..

PenPen llegó hasta la central eléctrica de la ciudad, donde recibió 85 mil millones de voltios por todo el cuerpo quedando carbonizado y con partes de su cuerpo cayendo, llego hasta el deposito de autos donde fue "planchado" y finalmente cayó desde el 50 piso de un edificio, cayendo exactamente en una botella, dentro pudo ver que la botella estaba repleta de fuegos artificiales.

-Oh no…..-dijo el pingüino cara verde mientras esperaba la inevitable….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka se encontraba en la terraza del apartamento viendo las estrellas mientras Shinji estaba desesperado por todo su cuarto, el chico buscaba más que nunca la máscara mágica, ahora se vengaría de Asuka, con lágrimas en los ojos del dolor aun presente.

Asuka: (aumentando su tono de voz): Shinji….

Shinji: (con un poco de veneno en su voz) ¿Sí?

Asuka¿Puedes venir?

Shinji se acercó a la muchacha de cabellos de fuego y se sentó a su costado.

Asuka: Perdóname por lo de la mañana.

Shinji (Sorprendido por el shock): Claro…..Asuka.

En ese momento se escuchan los clásicos sonidos de fuegos artificiales, ambos se quedaron maravillados ya que los fuegos formaban la bandera de Japón, Asuka aprovechó este momento para acercarse a Shinji, justo cuando acercaba su mano para agarrar la de él, el muchacho se levanto bruscamente, había visto una mancha verde no común en los fuegos artificiales, y viendo que ni PenPen ni la mascara estaban comprendió todo, cuando Shinji dejo su asiento y huyo del hogar hizo que Asuka se cayera, dejándola en el suelo.

Baka-dijo la muchacha mientras se levantaba.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PenPen se encontraba en el cielo de Tokyo-3, quemándose y sufriendo con los fuegos artificiales, soplándolos en un intento de apagarlos sin suerte claro esta, al ver para abajo se dio cuenta que su caída iba a ser horrible, agitó sus alas, pero sucedió lo mismo que con Robert, solo que con PenPen sus globos oculares se demoraron en caer ya que estos también intentaban salvarse hasta que PenPen se sujeto de ellos y los llevo abajo.

Su caída fue horrible, haciendo que la mascara se despegara, Shinji llegó al lugar corriendo de tal forma que parecía que estuviera en las olimpiadas, al llegarle gritó sujetándolo de las solapas y sacudiéndolo como un muñeco de trapo exigiendo respuestas.

Shinji (desesperado)¿Dónde esta la máscara!

PenPen dirigió su mirada donde vio el objeto la ultima vez, pero solo abrió sus ojos al máximo y su quijada cayo al piso, Shinji hizo lo mismo y a los dos les aparecieron signos de interrogación en la cabeza, la máscara había desaparecido….

Ambos seres se observaron con terror antes de romper a gritar, aunque las voces eran distintas tenían algo en común….desesperación……

Notas del autor (con cara de disculpa)¿Y, disculpen que este mal o por lo menos eso creo yo, aunque eso pensaba de los caps anteriores y ya vieron, este no es el final ( si oí ese disparo, no se suiciden, parara en algún momento) solo que a partir de ahora, en los siguientes capítulos (2 o 3 más) me enfocare en los personajes mas secundarios, no Fero no, no haré un Shigeru/Mask¿Por qué, ya tiene mucha atención en tu fic……. Me enfocare en Kensuke, Makoto, Rei y hasta GENDO!...

Bueno me despido y espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito este cap…..

Posdata: A los amantes de The Child Of Love, los caps son largos, y ustedes me dijeron que me lo tomara con calma (maten al que dijo eso!) así que me lo estoy tomando con calma, además acabo de regresar de vacaciones y estoy ahogado en los estudios, pero no se preocupen terminare de traducirlo, solo denme tiempo (no tanto como a la extraductora) que era una chora, dividía los capítulos como si fuera de la Biblia!...

(Que rayos me pasa que no puedo evitar los puntos suspensivos?)


	4. Kensuke Wars

_Capitulo 4_

_Kensuke Wars_

Kensuke Aida se encontraba vagando por las calles de Tokyo3, últimamente todo iba mal para el, sus amigos no le hablaban, principalmente porque Shinji no dejaba de ser perseguido por Asuka por alguna estupida razón, Touji seguía oliendo a la misma mierda de siempre, y ese chico que para en la esquina del salón y solo habla con los profesores y con él lo había dejado cuando unos tipos le pasaron la voz, y lo peor de todo…….¡NO LO DEJABAN PILOTEAR UN EVA!., era de noche cuando de repente Kensuke pudo escuchar fuegos artificiales, lo cual no era muy normal, ya que no era ningún festival y aún así era extraño, el muchacho alzó la vista y pudo observar la bandera de Japón echa de fuegos artificiales, y al ajustar sus lentes sobre su nariz pudo notar una mancha verde caer del cielo, pensando que podía ser un alíen o algo por el estilo el muchacho corrió, al llegar al lugar pudo ver un hueco en el piso, cuando se acercó su pie golpeo algo, bajo la mirada y pudo ver una máscara.

-Vaya, una mascara de siglos pasados, debió de haber sido de algún guerrero o…- Kensuke pudo notar pasos corriendo hacia su dirección, y queriendo conservar su nueva adquisición huyó del lugar……

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji llegó a su hogar con el rostro demacrado, con un PenPen cabizbajo a su costado derecho, mientras abría la puerta pudo ver la larga melena de una chica pelirroja delante de él.

-Baka, porque huiste de mí….dijo, porque te fuiste de la casa de repente, no sabes que yo…..Misato se puede preocupar por ti, y después….-Asuka gritaba mientras apuntaba a Shinji con su dedo.

-Ahora no Asuka- respondió el muchacho mientras avanzaba a su habitación y cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Igual hizo el pingüino mascota en su refrigerador, dejando a Asuka con palabras en la boca.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Que Shinji entre en una depresión no es nada inusual Touji- trataba de explicar Kensuke a la hora que señalaba a su amigo que se sentaba en una esquina del salón, con la cabeza gacha y mirando la pizarra sin prestar en realidad atención.

-Tal vez tengas razón Kensuke- decía Touji mientras se ponía su traje que ayudaba a mantener su "olor" lejos de los demás, después de esto Kensuke se removió el gancho que tenía en su nariz.

-Aún no me has dicho porque tienes ese olor- por fin pudo decir Kensuke en voz normal.

-Este……..me atacó un zorrillo, además los doctores dicen que el olor desaparecerá en unos días- decía el muchacho mientras se sonrojaba, cosa que no paso desapercibida por su amigo.

-Lo que tú digas Touji……..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Y como va el EVA-03, decía Gendo Ikari a la hora que ajustaba sus lentes.

-Muy bien señor, solo hace falta un piloto.- respondió la doctora a cargo del Proyecto E.

"Shinji, Shinji riendo, Shinji haciendo amistades, Shinji siendo feliz….." era lo único que pensaba Gendo, si quería que todo saliera como era planeado tenía que destruir toda la moral de su hijo…………

-Elijan a……-Gendo observo un documento sobre su escritorio-A Touji Suzuhara.

-Pero………….ni siquiera hemos comprobado si….-intento alegar la falsa rubia.

Gendo busco un CD entre sus cajones, saco los pornos, los comics de Archie y, los 20 cigarrillos y paquetes de droga que tenia, hasta que encontró los CDS con nombres de los estudiantes-compañeros de su hijo.

-Aquí tienes el disco, solo ponlo en el banco de memoria del EVA y aceptará al piloto.

Ritsuko pudo sentir una gota recorrer su cabeza.

-De…..de acuerdo señor-dijo la mujer a la hora que agarraba el disco y salía de su oficina.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-ESTA LOCA, CLARO QUE NO ACEPTO!- gritó Touji mientras mojaba sus pantalones del susto, su grito se pudo escuchar por toda la dirección.

-Pero no quieres salvar el mundo? Y convertirte en un gran héroe?- preguntó Ritsuko mientras observaba al chico a través de sus lentes.

-PUES CLARO QUE NO, ESTAS BIEN COJUDA SI CREES QUE SOY UN KAMIKAZE- dijo Touji mientras seguía mojando sus pantalones.

-NO QUIERES QUE A TU HERMANA SE LE DE UNA MEJOR ATENCION MEDICA?- gritó Ritsuko mientras pensaba con que convencer al muchacho, porque si se seguia negando Gendo la iba a matar….

- A MI HERMANA QUE LA PARTA UN RAYO!- gritó Touji-SI ESTA ASÍ ES POR SU CULPA!-siguió gritando el chico, y si….siguió mojando sus pantalones.

-Bueno….este…. ¿no quieres un millón de zens como paga semanal?-pregunto la doctora como ultima pregunta.

-PUES CLARO QUE N…..espera un millón?-preguntó Touji a la hora que la sus ojos fueron reemplazados por billetes y siguió mojando sus pantalones.

-Y también te podemos quitar el olor a zorrillo-dijo Ritsuko con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Acepto-dijo Touji dándole la mano a la rubia, pero esta no aceptó.

-Hijo¿Cuánta agua puedes beber?- pregunto el agente de seguridad de NERV, apuntando los pantalones de Touji que seguía mojándolos.

-Bueno…bueno, si firmas aquí…-decía Ritsuko a la hora que sacaba un contrato. Y le daba un lapicero a Touji, que gustoso lo firmo, pero la cosa no acabo ahí, Ritsuko lo pincho con un alfiler y le hizo firmar con sangre, lamer un sticker, oler un pedazo del contrato, y como ultimo paso, comerse la copia del documento.

-Bueno…..ahora quítenme el olor a zorrillo-dijo el adolescente mientras se quitaba el traje que usaba, Ritsuko solo saco un frasco y baño a Touji con un especie de perfume.

Este olió su axila al finalizar el proceso, para hacer una mueca con su cara.

-¿Qué diablos es este olor?-pregunto el ahora Cuarto Niño.

-Heces de caballo-respondió la doctora- Tu solo nos pediste que te quitáramos el olor a zorrillo-termino de decir la doctora mientras se retiraba del lugar.

-OH diablos……………..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ya llegue-gritó Kensuke al entrar a su departamento, se dirigió automáticamente hacia su habitación, ya que al ser Viernes y como de costumbre su padre se emborracha esos días y guardaba todo lo referente a lo militar en una caja, al abrir la puerta de su habitación pudo ver que estaba en lo cierto.

-"No entiendo porque mi papa no entiende mi gusto por lo militar, solo quiere que me dedique a algo con las computadoras" pensaba el chico mientras abría la caja y sacaba sus cosas, "Hasta me metió en un curso de informática avanzada"-dijo el muchacho mientras sacaba lo ultimo de su caja…………aquella máscara que encontró el día anterior…………

Como era normal para el Kensuke decidió jugar a la guerra, portando su nueva adquisición, al acercársela a su rostro esta máscara salto de sus manos, pegándose a su rostro, Kensuke aterrorizado intento quitársela, pero no pudo, su cuerpo empezó a dar vueltas formando un tornado de colores blanco y verde, al finalizar el proceso se pudo ver a Kensuke que no portaba sus lentes, tenía una enorme sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes blancos y perfectamente alineados, tenía puesto un traje blanco con una corbata roja y tenía un bastón de oro, salió con una caminada llena de seguridad y soberbia para encontrarse con su padre que estaba MUY pasado de tragos….

-¿Quién carajo………eres……..tu?-preguntaba el adulto con hipo, su rostro denotaba las clásicas señas de un hombre borracho.

Kensuke solo lo miro, su mirada se quedo fija en la computadora de la sala, donde una idea loca cruzo su mente alborotada, el chico agarro a su padre y lo llevó al scanner, donde lo metió, scanner, y empujo tanto que lo hizo entrar a la computadora, y envió a su padre vía correo electrónico a Brasil. Después de esto salió de su hogar, pensando en los EVAs, decidió pasarse por el Geo-frente, al llegar al lugar y notar que estaba cerrado se vistió de escalador , tiro una cuerda y llego al techo, se cambio a un traje de Misión Imposible (N/A: de esos negros ajustados………sin comentarios) y luego de pasar por mil pruebas, entre las que se encontraban rayos láser, pasar por , la esfinge, pelear a muerte con Darte Vader y resolver un crucigrama gigante, además de jugar el ajedrez mágico (N/A: Mismo Harry Potter….) llego al ducto de aire acondicionado, lo atravesó moviéndose como gusanito, para después llegar a la computador MAGI, Kensuke solo hizo tronar sus dedos y se abalanzo sobre el computador, tecleando desesperadamente, descifrando contraseñas (N/A: Alguien vio Todopoderoso? Esa con Jim Carrey…….ya, se acuerdan de la parte donde teclea en su computadora, bueno así esta ahorita Kensuke) después de romper todas las barreras de NERV, enterarse que Ritsuko tuvo sexo con Fuyutsuki en el baño de mujeres, y jugar tetris por un par de minutos Kensuke llego a lo que más le importaba………….la cuenta bancaria de NERV.

La boca de Kensuke choco fuertemente con el suelo de la sala de comando, sus ojos salieron de sus orbitas al ver cuanto dinero poseía NERV en su poder, eran aproximadamente 1000000000000000000000000 cuatrillones de yenz los cuales tenía aquella organización, y al parecer cada 4 meses se les duplicaba la cantidad. A Kensuke se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro al momento que desviaba las cuentas bancarias hacia una cuenta que el había creado, la del señor Arnold Evagish Maskire, pero el no era tan basura como para llevarse todo, solo unos 1000000 millones eran suficientes, salió corriendo del lugar, saco una tarjeta de crédito y fue al centro comercial

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Inserte aquí: simple Irresistable de Robert Palmer)

Después de comprarse un Rolex, un traje Armani, un par de zapatos nuevos y unos lentes negros (N/A: el porque no consiguió todo esto con sus poderes en vez de gastar dinero es un misterio hasta para mí) Kensuke se dedicó a pasear por el centro comercial, en su caminata pudo enamorar a 3 chicas, aunque él solo quería salir con dos de las tres, ya que la tercera no era tan bonita….., como todo gran caballero con una GRAN cuenta bancaria Kensuke se dedicó a seguir a las chicas mientras estas compraban MUCHA ropa, hasta trajes de baños medianamente indecentes, lo que le encantaba al muchacho, en especial porque se los probaban con él como jurado, así que el chico decidía como les quedaba….., después del centro comercial fueron a una casa que Kensuke compró en efectivo, como por arte de magia instaló una montaña rusa, y en las vueltas Kensuke aprovechaba para mirar por el escote de las chicas….., al final de la noche las chicas entraron gustosas a la habitación del cara verde, quien sonreía a más no poder.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La luz inundó la habitación de la casa, Kensuke se frotó los ojos, le dolía mucho la cabeza y no podía recordar los eventos pasados, pero no necesitaba recordar para suponer que había pasado la noche anterior, ya que había ropa interior de mujer tirada por el suelo, y había un ¿cuerpo? Al costado de la cama, antes de poder preguntarse quien era la mujer acostada a su costado se despertó, mientras Kensuke sudaba al no saber como reaccionar pudo notar otras dos presencias en la habitación.

-Hola Ken-chan, disfrutaste nuestros agradecimientos?- preguntó un de las chicas.

-Aún me sorprende que hayas podido con las tres- dijo la otra con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Kensuke solo se sonrojó al pensar en que había podido "satisfacer" a las chicas, no es que fuera tan idiota para no saber a que se referían… en eso la chica de su costado salto de la cama, dejando a Kensuke con la boca abierta….y no era por que la chica fuera muy bonita que digamos……..

-Tú….tú….eres…….-era lo único que decía Kensuke mientras sus ojos salían de sus orbitas, mientras apuntaba a los interiores de la chica, que misteriosamente tenían un bulto………..

-Sí Ken, pero ayer no tuviste problemas con que haya sido….-respondió la ¿chica? Quien tenía una voz demasiado ronca para ser de mujer…

Solo en ese momento el muchacho noto que los brazos de la chica eran demasiados musculosos y muy peludos para ser de una chica normal, era un travesti………..

El grito de Kensuke se pudo escuchar por toda la ciudad, en su huida desesperada no notó que tiró la mascara por la ventana…………..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas del Autor: Estoy loco, Fero me va a matar por lo de Kensuke y ya me imagino sus rostros al enterarse que durmio con un travesti..., bueno bueno, que les pareció, se que me demore en actualizar, pero como tengo entre manos 3 fics, es dificil como seguir de modo parejo las cosas, pero ya decidi, voy a hacer un capitulo de este fic, sigue un capitulo de The Child Of Love( tambien conocido como "El Hijo Del Amor", ese fic que estoy traduciendo, ya que al parecer la anterior traductora dejo a medias) y después un capitulo de Cambios Inesperados, y de esa manera voy a actualizar, supongo que en una o dos semanas estara listo el proximo capitulo de The Child Of Love, asi que no desesperen, aunque mejor saquen los pañuelos ya que se va a poner bien emotivo...bueno mejor no los aburro, pero si son buenos me dejan un review, que talvez haga que la traducción vaya más rapido...


End file.
